


Last Chance to Back Out

by anamiii



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before 5x05 Adam posted this little script tease, which sounded dirty. So this is what came from it. Granted the actual scene was a lot more family friendly. It's all smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance to Back Out

_ Emma: Last chance to back out. _

_ Regina: I can take it. _

 

Regina replied as she bent over the bed, making sure she had a good grip to stay standing she turned back to her lover and nodded. Emma smirked walking over to her in nothing but a purple strap-on. 

“As you wish, your majesty.” Emma said and positioned the well lubricated dildo against Regina’s anus. “Tell me if I’m hurting you.”

“I will. Just do it.” Regina responded, getting a little impatient and apprehensive with every passing second. Sensing this, Emma waited no time and slide the dildo slowly into Regina ass. Giving her time to adjust to the intrusion before moving. She held her hips for support and slowly began to pump in and out of the queen. 

Regina whimpered, not yet fully adjusted to the new sensations. That only lasted a few moments, and her cries turned into moans of pleasure. Not having enough strength to keep herself up she slide her arms onto the bed to rest them giving Emma a better angle in the process. 

Emma took the opportunity to caress her ass fondly. “Have I ever told you how much I love your ass?” she asked while keeping up her pass. 

“Yes, and is this really the time to talk?”

“Thought you liked having a conversation.”

Regina groaned and turned her head to look at her, “A- this is a conversation about my ass, B- I’m kind of busy here.”

“I’m doing all the work.”

“And watching me squirm beneath you.”

“Say that again.” Emma said grinning, knowing she was getting close.

“Shut up.” 

“Never.” She responded before quickening her pace and snaking an arm around to her clit to give her that extra push. Regina’s orgasm hit within seconds of contact and she was screaming out Emma’s name. She collapsed down on the bed, no energy left in her extremities to keep her up any longer. Emma removed the strap-on before crawling up next to her and taking her into her arms and running a hand up and down her back. “You okay?”

“Never better,” Regina responded before giving her a quick peck on the lips and snuggling into the blonde. “Next time, I wear the strap-on.”

Emma laughed pulling her closer, “Deal.”


End file.
